Mientes
by Reela
Summary: Este es un sonfic basado en una linda cancion y es un momento Yullen.


Hola que tal pues he aquí de nuevo dando lata XD y es que no me pude resistir escribir esto y desde que escuche la canción no me pude sacar de la mente Yullen *-*, y como mi mente me lo pedía, pues se lo concedí y aquí publico mi primer Songfic, solo espero que me vaya bien osea que sea de su agrado. (°~°)

*Mientes*

Hoy en un día triste como yo me encuentro ahora agonizando entre mis recuerdos, esos malditos recuerdos que no me dejan razonar, escucho la radio y entonces escucho esa canción que de tan solo oírla provoca que mi mente vague en la agonía de tu recuerdo.

_Tu __Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,_

_Tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,_

_Tú, te hiciste indispensable para mí y... y..._

Cuando te vi por primera vez , jamás me imagine que alguien como tu acabaría con alguien como yo, y es que tu eres de un carácter diferente al mío pero en el fondo ambos nos parecemos en la necedad de que estamos en lo correcto, y luego no sé como todo paso de repente nos estábamos peleando como siempre y en un instante después me besaste, me acariciaste y llenaste mi cuerpo de tus fieras caricias, haciéndome estremecer y descubriendo una faceta que ni yo mismo sabia que tenia, pero un día de repente llegaste como siempre y tranquilamente me dijiste no quiero volver a verte..

_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,_

_Si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,_

_No eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_No me quedan ganas de sentir_

Y con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas antes tus frías palabras, aun seguí creyendo en ti pensé que todo era una cruel pesadilla, pero al ver que te alejabas corrí hasta tomarte de tu brazo y de un jalón te hice detener, y tú me miraste despectivamente y después todo paso en cámara lenta tu mano cerrada en un cruel puño se estrello contra mi mejilla y entonces me di cuenta de que te perdía y pude darme cuenta de la cruel realidad, tu solo me usaste y yo que creía que te gustaba verdaderamente.

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_Busca tu camino en otra parte_

_Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

_Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,_

_Sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,_

_El nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y..._

Y cuando ha pasado el tiempo desde que me dejaste tirado y golpeado en esa fría y oscura estación, llegas de nuevo para terminar por romper a mi triste corazón, pero gracias a mi orgullo, he podido evitar caer de nuevo en tus brazos, y te digo que me dejes en paz, que busques a alguien más para hacerle sufrir porque yo no voy a ceder de nuevo ante tu terqueza, y ahora que te has ido de nuevo voy recordando cómo era mu vida antes, y pude ver claramente todo lo que yo soy y todo lo que tú eres y me di cuenta de que yo era un vil juguete que estaba a disposición para tu diversión.

_Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí_

_Las cosas no suceden porque si,_

_No eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

Y al pasar los años pude comprender que quizá las cosas no pasan solo porque si, ya que gracias a ti pude ver que alguien mas estaba esperando por mi y ahora he sabido comprender lo que significaste para mí.

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_No me quedan ganas de sentir_

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_Busca tu camino en otra parte_

_Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

Y hoy justamente en este preciso instante después de varios años sin verte de nuevo, luego de rechazarte, vuelvo a verte y sé que tu también me miras a través del frio cristal que hace que podamos apreciar nuestros reflejos, veo vagamente en mi reflejo que he podido olvidarte y puedo decir que estoy mejor sin ti, que ahora la persona que tengo a mi lado me ama abiertamente pero…

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_Busca tu camino en otra parte_

_Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,_

_Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,_

_Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

Veo mi sonrisa reflejada en ese cristal y puedo ver como tu figura se aleja de mi y es que al escuchar la última estrofa, sonrió quedamente de lado y es que al recordar lo que dice la última estrofa, se que todo lo que dice no es más que una completa mentira.

Notas del autor: pues que les puedo decir espero y haya sido de su agrado y por cierto para que sepan la canción es Mientes del grupo Camila, es muy buena.

Por favor dejar reviews para saber que les pareció está loca idea producto de otra noche de desvelo 9.9 y es que lo he escrito solo en menos de una ¡¡¡hora!!!


End file.
